La belleza de la tempestad Shingeki no kyojin
by shary.akimio
Summary: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen al generalísimo Hajime Isayama [que haríamos sin él]. Pero la historia es nuestra de vosotras en su totalidad. Fanfic/Oneshot para la causa "concurso Agua" del grupo de FB Shingeki no Heichou HD. "Desde pequeño he sabido que estoy buscando algo, puedo jurar que un día lo encontré… Sin embargo aún lo sigo buscando"


Hola! Aquí les presentamos nuestro primer trabajo (=3= weno no es el primero pero es el único publicado! ("_ _)9) la pareja es Levi x Eren de SNK [o eso creemos], esperemos lo disfruten en verdad! y se aceptan críticas por favor sean sinceros [TwT sniff sniff], es algo que nos costó un poco de trabajo debido a la escuela pero créanos que lo hicimos con mucho cariño…

Cabe destacar que el trabajo es dos personas " Así que nos costó tirones de cabello" [es enserio, pero en verdad nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo]

En fin: "disfruten" XD

Y un: la vida de un estudiante de medicina y uno de arqui es muy dura Q_Q

[No escojan ninguna de ambas carreras si quieren ser libres! … ok no~ ambas son muy bellas, sino no estaríamos ahí!]

* * *

><p><strong><em>°°La belleza de la tempestad°°<em>**

_"Desde pequeño he sabido que estoy buscando algo, puedo jurar que un día lo encontré_

_…_

_Sin embargo aún lo sigo buscando"_

Cuando era un mocoso en un viaje de campo por parte de la escuela, conocí a un niño un poco más chico que yo, el cual se hizo mi amigo de inmediato. Sentía que compartíamos un lazo muy entrañable difícil de romper, incluso llegue a pensar que siempre estaría a mi lado. No me di cuenta hasta muchos años después que me había enamorado de aquel bastardo… que años después desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Con el único propósito de encontrarle, acudí al otro sujeto: una chica extraña, muy inteligente y para mi desgracia una buena amiga, si ella no puede encontrar lo que buscas debe significar "que no existe" cosa que me preocupa un poco, ya que la única referencia que pudo darme de él, es el pueblo de Shinganshina donde se encuentra su ultimo domicilio registrado (?).

Así que es ahí donde comenzare.

[…]

Ha pasado una maldita semana y no he dado con ese bastardo -. digo para mí mientras me tiro en la cama del hotel. – sabía de antemano que eran pocas las probabilidades de encontrarlo, pero ¡me siento furioso! -.

Llega el ocaso a la playa que da al pequeño balcón de mi habitación, así que salgo para poder apreciarlo y es en ese momento es cuando lo veo; un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos dorados y esa manera tan torpe de moverse mientras trata de mantener su concentración en correr y no perderse en la vista del mar enrojecido por el crepúsculo de la tarde, ¡es él! No cabe duda mientras ese fugas pensamiento cruza por mi mente ya me hallaba arrojándome por la ventana para alcanzarle.

Suena alocada la idea, ¡pero soy capaz de hacerlo!, en ese momento la señorita ama de llaves me distrae de mi intento suicida y grita al borde de la locura que no lo haga.

- ¡NO LO HAGA POR FAVOR!

Me veo a mi mismo ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando hace unos segundos? "haa…si, estaba a punto de saltar". Veo un pie al borde la ventana y mis manos a los costados del marco de esta. Creo que no es la mejor escena, uno simplemente puede dar a entender que uno: estaba a punto de saltar y dejar esta puta vida, o dos: tengo una manera muy extraña de mirar el ocaso. Regreso a una posición más cómoda para mí y aquella señorita y me dispongo explicarle.

-Emm… vera no es lo que parece, por favor no se asuste por cosas insignificantes.

-¡INSIGNIFICANTES! ¡Usted quería saltar de un sexto piso!

-ooh… ¿tan mal me vi? –Digo acercándome a esta, quizás invadiendo su espacio.

-eehh…ehh…N-no es que yo… ¡yo solo venía a traer unas cuantas toallas!

Puedo ver que he logrado mi propósito, poniendo un tanto nerviosa a aquella señorita. No me gusta presumir, pero no puedo negar que tengo mi lado casanova. Y de algo tiene que servir, o por lo menos para zafarme de esta y no causar un alboroto.

-Bueno, gracias por las toallas…aquí no ha pasado nada ¿Entendido? Amm…

-Petra, mi nombre es Petra…Claro, que no ha pasado nada señor, fue una conclusión apresurada que hice.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

La joven pelirroja, se retira un poco más tranquila y por lo menos he logrado que no haga un alboroto, por mi acto "casi suicida" ves lo que puedes causar en mi Eren… ¡Eren! Recuerdo en lo que estaba pensando hace unos minutos y me dispongo a salir del hotel un poco más tranquilo, camino a la costa.

Miro a mis alrededores, observo gente, no mucha pero ninguna de ellas es a la que estoy buscando. ¿A dónde ha ido Eren? Bueno… aún no sé a ciencia cierta que sea él, pero… ¡Estoy 100% seguro que es ese mocoso!

Mis pasos parecen un poco inseguros a donde ir, no quieren dejar la costa, pero ya han recorrido la mayoría de esta sin suerte alguna. Se está haciendo tarde y sigo sin poder encontrarlo…sin más, decido regresar al hotel.

[…]

Ya en el lobby del hotel, me dispongo a ir a recepción. Así es, mi "grandioso yo" ha olvidado las llaves en el buro junto a su cama ¿Torpe? ¡No! Creo que me estoy volviendo un poco distraído, a lo que acontece. Después de un largo papeleo y verificación de identidad, de lo cual ¡agradezco haber cargado mi billetera!...Me dispongo a regresar a mi habitación. Mi cabeza duele y necesito dormir, entro al elevador y mi mirada cruza con la de alguien, que "yo creo conocer".

-¿Levi-san?

-¿Eren? … ¡EREN!

[…]

Cada mañana me dispongo hacer mi ejercicio matutino, pero esta vez curiosamente preferí salir a caminar por la tarde. El trabajo en si me ha tenido un poco atareado, es temporada de vacaciones y en el hotel acostumbra ir más gente de lo normal. Hoy es mi día de descanso y entre hacer mis quehaceres del pequeño cuarto que tengo por hogar e ir por provisiones para alimentarme, no hay mucho que hacer. La tarde es fresca a pesar del calor que abraza en la costa, me dispongo a correr pero el sol de aquel crepúsculo inunda mi mirada, los recuerdos regresan a mí.

-¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

-Levi-san aún me recordaras. –Digo pesadamente mientras mi mirada se hunde en la nostalgia y melancolía del momento. Recordar cosas así, realmente no es bueno.

Mi extraña burbuja de melancolía se ve disipada por el eco de mi teléfono celular. Observo la pantalla que brilla en demasía por la oscuridad y veo aquella chistosa fotografía que alguna tarde de alegría tome a mi amigo Armin distraído mientras tomaba un gran vaso de frappe. Cosas así realmente me alegran, aquellos momentos de incognito en las que atrapas a las personas en sus mejores momentos, aunque ellos no lo crean.

-¡Sí!, Armin…

-¡Hola! Eren, me alegro encontrarte...

-¡O vaya! Pero si debes saber que siempre estaré a la disposición de mi pequeño papá Noe.

-Eren, enserio debes quitar esa foto de tu celular, te he dicho miles de veces que ¡odio esa foto!

-¡Págame!

-No lo hare. Ehh…en fin, me preguntaba si podrías regresar al hotel. La situación se ha puesto pesada, y nos hace falta personal ¿Así que me preguntaban si querías trabajar horas extras? Sabemos que hoy es tu día libre, pero en verdad necesitamos de alguien.

-Ohh…vaya, no me vienen de más unos cuantos pesos extras ¡Claro, ahí estaré! Solo deja paso por algo a casa y en menos de una hora me tiene ahí.

-En verdad, gracias Eren. Le avisare el gerente que vienes en camino.

Ok, creo me vendrá bien trabajar y borrar esta ridícula faceta de "perro triste", mejor ahora puedo ganar unas buenas propinas y quizás cruzar ojo con alguna buena turista. ¡No más recuerdos! ahora mismo puedo imaginar que Levi debe encontrarse en algún mejor lugar que yo, ¡quizás ni me recuerde!, al fin y al cabo nunca me despedí de él. Simplemente desaparecí.

-Debe odiarme.

[…]

Atravieso aquellos dos portales de cristal que tienen por entrada y un gran lobby da a mí mientras me adentro, hay mucha gente en verdad Armin tenía razón, ¡debemos estar atascados! Me apresuro a tomar el elevador para llegar a la segunda planta donde se encuentra el piso de personal. Cuando de un momento a otro mi mirada reconoce una silueta que se adentra al mismo lugar donde estoy yo. Es él, no hay duda.

**_-¿Levi-san?_**

**_-¿Eren? … ¡EREN!_**

Vaya esto me toma por sorpresa ¡en verdad! Hace unos momentos los tomaba lejos de aquí en algún lugar disfrutando de la buena vida, y ahora me lo topo aquí ¡en carne y hueso!

-Oohh…vaya debe de ser alguna buena broma. –En verdad no sé cómo sentirme.

-¿Crees que soy una broma?

-NO. N-nno ¡NO! Es solo que mi cabeza me duele y no razona lo que dice.

-Vaya, ya somos dos. Mi cabeza también es una mierda en este momento. ¿Entonces vas a entrar?

Me miro y por lo menos unas cuatro personas se encuentran enfadadas atrás de mí, esperando que me quite "de una buena vez", o eso supongo.

-¡Claro! Necesito que. –Rio. No puedo hacer nada más mientras me situó a un costado de él. La gente entra y hace de nosotros el espacio limitado, me siento nervioso. No sé qué decir.

-Y bien ¿qué te atrae a este lugar? Estas de vacaciones.

-¡Yo! ¿De vacaciones? –Torpe que puede pensar el viéndote en un lugar así. –Aahh…La verdad trabajo aquí, de hecho ahora mismo voy camino a dar inicio a mi turno.

-Ohhh…nada mal.

-¿Eso cree? …

-Es la manera en cómo te ganas la vida.

-Y com… -En ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abren y me doy cuenta que aquí es donde tengo que bajar . MALDICIÓN Quiero quedarme PERO NO PUEDO, hay tantas cosa que quiero preguntarle PERO NO PUEDO, quiero dejar este turno PERO NO PUEDO… La resaca del momento me regresa a mis estribos y al final decido salir.

-ehh…aquí es donde bajo, lo siento. Fue bueno verlo de nuevo. – ¡Odio mi trabajo ahora mismo! y no me cansaré de decirlo.

-Podemos vernos otro día.

Me volteo a él. No puedo creerlo mi mirada ámbar creo verla brillar atreves del mármol bien pulido de las paredes del elevador. ¿Me siento feliz?

-Claro.

-Bien.

Salgo del elevador, algo dentro de mi está chispeando ¿Felicidad? ¿Alegría? Algo que si se, es que no es melancolía. Ha vuelto y me ha reconocido, no me ha olvidado NO ME HA OLVIDADO

[…]

Mi turno extra inicio alrededor de las 8:30 pm, ahora son poco más de las 1:00 am. Mis parpados caen por si solos, debo de reconocer que estas poco más de 4 horas me han dejado muerto, el subir y bajar llevando el equipaje "no es algo fácil". Pero eso no es lo que ha mantenido mi mente fuera de órbita, debo de considerar que mi reencuentro con Levi me ha dejado más atónito de lo que esperaba, al grado de mantenerme despabilado. ¡Vaya que ha cambiado! pero no ha dejado de tener esa cara de pocos amigos, ceño fruncido y cabello azabache tan negro al igual que sus ojos de gélida mirada ah y ¡claro! Su baja estatura…Eso me hace pensar ¿yo tampoco he tenido gran cambio? O por lo menos no lo suficientes como para que no me reconociese, de cierto modo me siento feliz de ello.

Mi reloj suena y es hora de mi ronda por los pasillos del hotel, no es que sea parte de la seguridad, pero mi deber es estar pendiente de que no llegue a faltar algo a los huéspedes recién llegados. Mi caminata sobre el mármol recién pulido hace que haga eco sobre cada paso que marco, mi mente divaga y piensa en aquellas escenas de películas de suspenso, donde cierto asesino a sueldo o niña fantasma aparece frente a la persona, que curiosamente se encuentra "sola" como yo lo estoy en este momento... y es cuando escucho abrirse una puerta tras de mí.

Mi ritmo cardiaco siento acelerarse a cada momento y una extraña sensación de sudor cubre la palmas de mis manos, mi curiosidad y ganas de saber la verdad, hacen guiar mis pasos hacia la dirección de aquella puerta entre abierta ¡Claro que no pueden existir tales cosas!...Llamo a la puerta y nadie responde, la luz se asoma por la rendija y mi cabeza se asoma hacia el interior ¿no hay nadie? Entro y solo puedo ver el paso a la gran habitación, todo está en su lugar sin rastro de gente dentro. Estoy dispuesto a salir cuando una voz me detiene a mitad de paso.

-¿Eren? -¡Mierda! Me es fácil reconocer esa voz, apenas hace unas cuantas horas que había tenido contacto con ella desde hace tantos años, pero ahora me es tan curiosamente familiar.

-Levi-san, no sabía que esta era tu habitación, yo solo pase ¿Por qué pase? Joder ni siquiera tengo un motivo Estaba abierta la puerta y pensé que algo raro está sucediendo. –ok mejor cosa no pude pensar, pero es la verdad.

- … No importa pasa. Debes de estar cansado.

-No, yo no debería estar aquí. Aún estoy en horas de trabajo y no creo que sea lo adecuado. –Digo sin siquiera pensar en lo que realmente quiero. Pero parece no importarle y me jala hacia la estancia antes de que me dé cuenta ya estoy junto a él en ese enorme sofá.

-No te sobre esfuerces hay ocasiones en las que el cuerpo necesita descansar y lo pide a gritos sin que uno se dé cuenta –Se acera, ¡está realmente cerca! su rostro queda junto al mío, quizás pueda olerme ¿espero no haber sudado, por tanto subir y bajar?

-Sabes, hay algo que desde hace tiempo he deseado, pero no había podido cumplirlo debido a no encontrarlo- ¿De qué me habla? Esto no viene al caso. Y su poca falta de espacio conmigo me tiene hasta los nervios. Intento alejarme llegando a los límites de la recargadera del sofá. Me tiene atrapado. –Levi, yo no creo que… -Su mirada está fuertemente fija en mí, algo dice que quiere que me calle y lo hago. Su cuerpo se abalanza lentamente hacia mí, yo soy una especie de presa indefensa y él lo sabe, su intención es atacar. Su boca recorre mi cuello, su respiración está muy cerca de mí, empieza a tocarme… ligera y delicadamente con la comisura de sus labios recorren despacio hacia los míos, son finos y me estremecen. Sus manos viajan por mi torso, con forme avanza… mi cara toma el color de mi uniforme ¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo? Lo ideal es que se detenga, pero no quiero…algo dentro de mí, quiere que siga. Y así es como tomo valor y hago lo que desde hace tanto deseaba hacer, desde que lo vi en el elevador hace unas cuantas horas, desde cuando realmente me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba y lo había dejado atrás. Lo bese.

Mis labios…sus labios, se recibieron unos a otros, no importando que el tiempo había pasado, que la distancia había sido larga entre nosotros y que nuestros sentimientos no habían sido confesados. Todo y cada uno de esos motivos por lo que uno diría que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto nos detenía. Los dos lo sabíamos, algo traspasaba las fronteras "quizás no del espacio y tiempo" pero si las nuestras, del aquí y ahora. Nos separamos, el mantener un beso largo e intenso, es agotador y sofocante para el cuerpo. Necesitábamos respirar.

-Eren por fin apareces… -Susurra a mi oído, su voz es fría y sigilosa, pero esas cuantas palabras son suficientes para prender algo dentro de mí.

[…]

Mis ojos despiertan, la luz del reciente amanecer hace mostrar sus largos y brillosos rayos, he de admitir que son este tipo de cosas las que me han mantenido aquí. Los amaneceres a la orilla del mar, podría considerar que son uno de esos "pequeños y grandes placeres de la vida, que uno no puede dejar pasar". Me encuentro recostado aun en sillón, una manta cubre mi dorso y un pequeño y difuso recuerdo vaga por lo sucedido ¡LEVI!

-Apresúrate y ponte algo de ropa. –Dice sin siquiera voltearme a mirar. –Necesitas comer algo, te vez fatal.

Ok. Soy consciente de mis ojeras, pero no es para tanto. Sin más me visto y paso rápidamente a marcar mi fin de turno, el cual espero que piensen que haya terminado.

-Y a ¿dónde vamos? –Lo sigo. Mientras caminamos sobre la acera, que da camino a la zona de restaurantes.

-Te lo dije a desayunar, te ves fatal. ¿Hace cuanto que no te alimentas?, estas en los huesos.- Dice un poco enojado.

Él parece que sabe muy bien a donde dirigirse, ya que no pide opinión ni recomendación alguna de dónde ir. Llegamos a un pequeño local, una cómoda cafetería que se encuentra perfectamente ubicada en la esquina de la avenida principal, la típica locación que aloja a los turistas dejados llevar por su apariencia del lugar. Y bien no puedo negarlo entramos y todo parece muy fresco y reluciente, mesas de cristal y piso de mármol, plantas por doquier que adornan perfectamente el lugar "podría decirse que es un jardín botánico"…

-¡Me encanta el lugar! –Digo un poco embobado al entrar. -Si hay algo que siempre he amado son las plantas, pienso… quizás, algún día, si la situación me lo permite estudiar medicina herbolaria.

-También me gusta… nunca había venido aquí, pero desde que pase me llamo la atención. Y Eren nunca te rindas, si necesitas ayuda "yo te la daré"… -Dijo sin dudar, dejándome completamente desarmado, él estaba aquí… ahora frente a mí, diciendo lo que yo siempre había necesitado oír.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Q-qué es lo que quiero? –Dios, sé que no se refiere a eso, pero ¡desearía estar contigo por siempre! Divaga mi pequeño yo, al grado de sonrojar como la manzana de blanca nieves. Regreso a mí y veo el menú que ha dejado la joven mesera. –Algo ligero, estaría bien. –Me ve un poco disgustado, al grado de quererme regañar, ahhgg ya no recordaba aquellas caras que dan ¡miedo! –Lo mismo que tú. –Digo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. La verdad no tenía apetito y no acostumbro desayunar del todo bien, por lo regular duermo y trabajo y quizás cuando Armin me invitaba lo acompañaba a cenar. Sé que es un mal hábito, pero ¡juro! Tratarlo de arreglar.

-Bien podría traerme, esto y esto en dos porciones cada una y esta tres y una jarra, por favor. –Lo veo decir eso, mientras él solo señala distintas partes del menú y la pobre chica escribiendo maratónicamente todo lo que le dicta. Eso en parte me asusta, ¿qué tanto piensa comer?...Por fin se va la joven mesera y me siento un poco incómodo ¿Qué hablar?...quizás lo de anoche "hoy" ¡no! Aun me avergüenzo de mis actos. Mi mente da vueltas y mi pequeño yo está perdido viendo unas flores a su alrededor, ok. Estoy solo en esto. ¡Jeager PIENSA!

Y es cuando curiosamente veo entretenido a Levi ver el arreglo floral que queda tras la ventana que da a nosotros ¡Eso es!...

-¿Te gustan?

-Sí, parecen interesantes, es como un pequeño árbol cubierto por rosas.

-A decir verdad, es un árbol. Si lo dejasen crecer sería tan alto como uno normal, este es tan solo un retoño quizás por fines estéticos. Es originaria de China, pero no es raro verla aquí ya que se ha difundido por toda Europa, la flor es pequeña pero da gran significado terminal, ya que está en la punta del tallo. Además de que es curiosamente independiente pero también puede crecer en pareja. –Dije dejándome llevar por mis conocimientos inconscientemente olvidando por completo a Levi. Él ahora solo me mira un tanto perplejo.

-Ahora entiendo tu amor a las plantas, veo que estas muy bien estudiado en ellas. Pensé que eras un bueno para nada. –Dice notándose un poco de picardía en su rostro ¿parece que está feliz?

-¡Bueno, para nada! Sabes paso horas trabajando y en las pocas de ocio que tengo para mí persona, me dedico "aunque tú no lo creas" a leer. Si bien no estudio legalmente, eso no quiere decir que sea un estúpido lerdo. –Creo que me he dejado llevar.

-ohh…Yo cuando dije que lo eras, sabes… me gusta eso en la gente.

- … -No puedo evitar no sonrojarme. –

-¡Bien! Aquí está su orden; una jarra de jugo de zanahoria, dos órdenes de huevo y tocino, un par de filetes de pescado, tres ensaladas, un pedazo de pastel y un té negro. –Dice la joven mesera, llenando casi por completo la mesa frente a nosotros. Para mi estómago ver todo esto provoca el cierre del mismo ¡ACASO PIENSA QUE COMERE TODO ESTO! Veo a Levi, veo la comida y regreso nuevamente a él, puedo jurar que mi cara representa el horror mismo.

-¿Enserio crees que comeré todo esto? No crees que es demasiado. –Digo jugando con mi tenedor sobre el enorme plato de ensalada.

-"¡La carne es lo más importante del día!" No se preocupe joven y disfrute de compañía-Me guiña en complicidad- ¡Que tengan buen provecho! Mi nombre es Sasha. Por si necesitan algo más. –Entona muy felizmente aquella chica.

[…]

Terminamos no sé cómo de comer. Mi estómago está a explotar y Levi de lo más tranquilo ¡Claro! me hizo comer más del 60% de lo que pidió. ¡Él solo se dispuso a tomar su té repetitivamente y nada más!

-¿Quieres ver el lugar?

-¡Claro, porque no! – No puedo negar a tal invitación, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar la oportunidad.

A pesar de aparentar ser un local pequeño, es todo lo contrario, ya que cuenta con toda una sección en la parte trasera y superior [como una especie de terraza] dedicada a un extenso jardín, cubierto por todo tipo y especies de plantas "ahora entiendo el fin turístico de este lugar"… es demasiado exótico, pero no deja de ser hermoso y único.

-¿No crees que es demasiado hermoso?

-Lo es. Debo admitir que la naturaleza es única en todos los aspectos, puede crecer y ser libre, sin importar el lugar o las condiciones. Ella solo vive. –Su mirada parece perdida en el mar de flores y plantas que hay. –Sabes Eren yo he venido hasta aquí, por algo…más bien alguien. Todo este tiempo me he dado la tarea de buscar efusivamente a aquella persona que alguna vez desapareció, estaba desesperado al grado de desistir. Pero ahora después de tantos años la tengo junto a mí, no sé si sienta lo mismo que yo en este momento. Y no me importa si soy rechazado, pero no me puedo ir sin poder decir…

-Levi...Sabias que la flores tienen un lenguaje… Cuando tú regalas una flor, esta no simplemente es un adorno o bonito regalo, sino que tienen un significado. Las camelias…

-ohh…Con que así se llaman… Y bien ¿qué significado tienen?

-jeje… ¡No te lo diré! Debes de deducirlo por ti mismo. –Guiñe juguetonamente.

-¡Tsk! Pequeño pedazo de mierd…

-¿Qué es acaso que Levi-san no me quiere? –Debo de admitirlo lloriquee.

-Ehhgg…No recorrí más de 2000 kilómetros y deje mi empleo por venir aquí. Eren seré claro e ¡iré al grano! QUIERO QUE VUELVAS CONMIGO. No solo en un aspecto ubicacional, sino sentimental…Quiero que estés junto a mí, te lo he dicho y no pienso volver a decir TE QUIERO A MI LADO, POR EL RESTO DE MIS DÍAS.

Mi yo interior rodaba como panda de alegría, su sueño platónico se había hecho realidad ¿O esto era una mala broma que jugaba mi mente? Verifique y me pellizque a mí mismo. "¡Auch!" eso dolía.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es solo que estaba verificando si esto no era un sueño…

-¿Y bien?

-¡Creo que es UNA PESADILLA!

-¡Pequeño mocoso!

[…]

_Levi:_

Después de acordar que viviríamos juntos me vi obligado a regresar a casa para arreglar la mudanza y mi transferencia en el trabajo, ya estaba todo arreglado, ahora lo único que me separaba de ese mocoso es un viaje en auto de dos horas, sin embargo ya es tarde para salir así que tendré que esperar un jodido día más.

Son cerca de las 3 am, la alarma de evacuación de mi edificio comenzó a sonar y acto seguido, a temblar, es extraño por esta zona, la última vez que tembló así fue hace quince años y luego...

No puedo esperar para regresar a mi apartamento, la impotencia me invade, no nos dejaran pasar hasta que confirmen que el edificio sea seguro así que corro a casa del otro sujeto que queda a 3 calles.

- ¡Ooh! … ¡Que sorpresa Levi, no esperaba verte a estas horas!

- ¡Cállate Hanji!-. Es normal que le hable así... puede que seamos buenos amigos sin embargo es una cabeza hueca.- ¡¿Qué sabes del temblor?!

- ¿El que acaba de terminar o el que viene?

- ¡Idiota! ¡Habla de una vez!

-jajaja valla pequeña pulga ¡que molesto eres! ... está bien, se supone que el temblor alcanzo los 6 grados y en 3 horas habrá una réplica con la misma magni... - antes de que terminara de hablar yo ya estaba en busca de mi auto, ya había confirmado mis sospechas por lo que emprendí el viaje.

La última vez que ocurrió un terremoto de semejante magnitud fue hace 15 años el cual genero un tsunami y fue en ese momento en el que Hanji perdió la pista de la familia Jeager; por ahora mi objetivo es encontrar a Eren y asegurarme que este bien, puede que sea una decisión estúpida ya que yo también debería ponerme a salvo, pero por ahora lo único que me interesa es estar a su lado.

[...]

-Lo sentimos señor, pero no puede pasar, regrese y póngase a salvo.

- ¡Pedazo de mierda! Déjame pasar.- grito debido a la angustia y le aviento el carro rompiendo la cinta de seguridad para continuar mi camino.

-¡MIERDA Eren! -. Doy un grito a mitad de la calle ahora desierta, he buscado a ese mocoso en las listas de los refugios y nada, en ese momento comenzó a sentirse la réplica.- Jodido mocoso espero no estés muerto aun.

Los vientos aumentan su fuerza, el mar es más agresivo, sin embargo la luna es hermosa, en el horizonte se puede ver una luna llena consumiéndose por la luz del sol que comienza a salir. El tsunami apareció ante mí, las pequeñas olas comienzan a desaparecer para crear una enorme muralla a kilómetros de distancia; pocos metros delante de mi puedo ver una silueta !Eren! Mi corazón ahora late de alegría.

¡Mocoso! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces que me preocupe tanto?!, Eren a lo lejos solo voltea, me sonríe y me extiende una mano mientras la inmensa ola se acerca a nosotros. -Valla que es idiota, mira que invitar a una persona a acercarse a una ola que puede destrozar grandes extensiones.

-¡MALDITO EREN! ¡CORRE!- Grito con todas mis fuerzas en un impulso idiota mientras trato de llegar a él, es sorprendente que los ventarrones no me lancen lejos, sin embargo no puedo avanzar más, al ver esto el comenzó a acercarse a mi… con los ojos cerrados desemboca una bella sonrisa característica de él, pero algo es diferente; la inmensa ola comienza a acercarse, Eren toma mi rostro.

- Levi… siempre cuidaste de mí y yo nunca pude hacer nada-. Decía él con la vos quebrada mientras se tiraba de rodillas sobre la arena.- La única razón de mi existencia es cuidarte, y ahora puedo hacerlo.

"Tú siempre cuidaste de mi" ¿de qué habla este mocoso?, de pronto una imagen fugas pasa frente a mis ojos, un joven me abraza débilmente mientras ambos presencian un crepúsculo de su vida en busca de libertad; ¡Es verdad! Siempre he estado ligado a Eren, mi alma siempre ha deseado estar a su lado y ahora… ahora presenciamos el inevitable final, esto me genera un hueco en el estómago y de mis ojos salen un par de lágrimas. Una vez más no podremos…

El chico abrió los ojos, me beso y sus ojos se tornaron en un bello color miel; hasta este momento no me había percatado que la catástrofe se estaba desarrollando frente a nosotros pero yo estaba feliz de estar a su lado.

– Heichou, siempre lo he amado y ese sentimiento durara por la eternidad-. Hablo el joven de cabellos castaños a mi oído mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos; el agua comenzó a rodearnos.

[…]

_Después de la tempestad solo quedo una flor, sus últimas palabras:_

_**"Te amare por siempre"**_


End file.
